The Unwilling Mistress
by PrincessAry
Summary: Basicly an AU where Monkey is a woman.  For now will follow the basic story line of the game but may branch off as I deem nessasary.  I know I have changed some stuff in the story, so please respect that this is my spin on the games story.


The Unwilling Mistress

Chapter 1

Trip fell roughly to her knees on the metal plates after finally managing to get the door to the prison pod open. Gasping from painful impact she stood and brushed herself off before looking around to get her surroundings. Across the isle from her pod was another with the most brutish woman she had ever seen. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked over to the woman's pod and looked in.

The woman had darkly tanned skin that was covered with an intricate knot work of black tattoos that covered all of her exposed flesh with the exception of her face and hands. Her clothes were minimal, Trip couldn't imagine going outside dressed as scantily as this amazonian woman was. Her top was little more then a strip of thin leather that covered her ample breasts and she wore tight leather shorts that left little to the imagination, stopping at the top of her muscular thighs. Draped off of her wide hips she wore a loose leather belt that had several metal rings on it and was bound together in the back where the excess hung down over her tight butt almost resembling a tail. Her boots rose to just over the knee with metal covering the toes and forming three inch spiked heels. She wore leather gloves with small metal plates across the knuckles and the finger tips exposed. Her hair fell in thick wild curls around her beautiful face and down to her mid-back as she stood there, eyes closed as if in deep thought.

Suddenly, as if sensing someone were watching her, her eyes popped open. She eyed Trip then the prison pod Trip had managed open, then her eyes went back to Trip, widening in surprise. The woman's face became full of fury as she started to scream silently within the pod and she began banging her fists against the soundproof glass as if trying to get out to rip Trip apart.

_I have got to get away before this crazy woman gets me caught, _Trip thought to herself as she backed slowly away before turning to run.

Trip ran down the corridor till she came to a locked door at the end. Quickly she raised her left hand to access her omni-tool and began to hack the door operation systems. As she hacked she downloaded a map of the slaver ship using it as a reference as she unlocked all the doors along the fastest route to the escape pods. When she finished opening the path for her escape and committed her route to memory, she then set about the task of disabling the security systems so that she could pass without worrying about any droid attacks.

Suddenly the ship gave a lurch to the side, eying the screen of her omni-tool, she saw her mistake. She hadn't seen it before but the ships security systems were apparently linked into the ships auto-pilot system. Her act of sabotaging the system had caused the auto-pilot to malfunction and the system had overloaded the the engines, now it was only a matter of time before they blew.

Not hesitating, she ran, following the path she had mapped out to the escape pods. Behind her she heard an explosion and the ship rocked again. She heard a loud clanging and looked back to see the prison pods being ripped from their mounts as another explosion sent a series of strong vibrations that knocked trip to her feet. She got up as quickly as she could and ran as fast as she could making her way to the escape pods.

_No turning back now, _she thought trying not to think about all the other prisoners she had just committed to death.

As she ran down the path she saw one of the ships slave workers crushed beneath a large piece of heavy looking metal with only the upper part of his torso sticking out. She ran over to him and grabbed the slave crown from his head thinking that she it might be of use later before continuing on her way.

She hurried as fast as she could, not paying attention to the loud speaker as it announced the countdown of remaining pods.

She had reached the outer link to the next segment of ship when she looked out to either side and realized just how high up the ship flew. Dropping to her knees she crawled across the platform to the door into the next segment. She slipped inside as she heard a loud and terrifying scream come from behind her. She looked back only to be faced with the now rabid looking woman that was in the pod across from hers.

The amazon looked as if she was ready to rip anything apart that stood in her way as she ran toward Trip.

_Oh my god, that insane woman is going to kill me, _Trip thought, before hastily shutting the door between them. She pulled out her omni-tool and locked the door just to be safe before running on. As she ran she could hear the woman beating on the door, and for a second Trip was afraid the door might lose the fight.

As she finally reached the escape pod, she realized it was the last one remaining. She started to climb in when the ship gave a huge lurch to the side, causing trip to tumble against the far wall and lifting the pod above her. She struggled to her feet, looking up at the pod, wondering how she would get up to it to climb inside. As she looked around she saw several pieces of debris including a long pipe that looked like it could reach the door to the pod. She picked up the pipe and found out it was heaver then it looked but somehow she managed to get it to where it stuck just inside the door to the pod and was braced against where the floor met the wall.

After taking a second to steady herself she began to shimmy up the pipe slowly until she could climb inside the pod. She kicked the pipe free and closed the door as the pipe clanged to the wall below her.

Climbing into the seat she she noted the control panel before strapping herself in. As she got the last buckle snapped together and hit the launch button on the panel she heard a banging from the outside of the pod. Looking up through the window on the pod she saw the woman banging on the window with her fists. Trip saw the look of fear in the woman's eyes as she pounded away. The woman no longer looked terrifying, she only looked afraid.

_As well she should,_ Trip thought. _She is clinging to the outside of an escape pod that is on a ship that is no telling how high. The ship is crashing and the pod she is holding onto is about to launch, what else can she do but hold on and pray for the best._

Trip felt the pods thrusters kick in and it was launched out into the open sky, the woman clung to the pod with what was sure to be her death grip as they flew. Behind them she heard the explosion of the ship crashing before a shock wave hit the pod flinging it uncontrollably to the earth below.


End file.
